


Glorious, Shuddering, Sighing

by PastelPenguins



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: A-Spot Orgasms, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale gives Crowley Eargasms (Good Omens), Clitoral orgasms, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), G-spot orgasms, Hedonist Aziraphale (Good Omens), Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, U-Spot Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPenguins/pseuds/PastelPenguins
Summary: Crowley loves hearing Aziraphale, too bad he's one of those beings who are quiet during sex...until you get him worked up.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 150





	Glorious, Shuddering, Sighing

**Author's Note:**

> I got the title of this fic from [this cosmo article](https://www.cosmopolitan.co.za/love/sex-relationships/different-types-orgasm-clitoral-g-spot-u-spot-spot-orgasms-explained/), as well as inspiration for what Crowley was doing.

Once Aziraphale was introduced to sex, he became such a sensual and sexual thing. Crowley absolutely loved it, especially when he was able to get him to come completely undone. Because then his angel was absolutely filthy, and couldn’t get enough of anything, would let go of his inhibitions and enjoy it all unrestrained.

Which is exactly what Crowley intended to get him to do now, as he nestled himself between Aziraphale's thighs. He nosed his angel's mound before licking a stripe up the slit in front of him and kissed just above where the bundle of nerves was nestled. Using both thumbs to pull the hood back he ghosted a breath over Aziraphale’s now exposed clit before swirling his tongue around the base of it. 

Slowly he dragged his tongue up to do the same to the very tip then pressed the nub between the v where his tongue split at the end. He rocked it back and forth, staring up at Aziraphale’s face while massaging the outer labia with his thumbs. 

Then as Aziraphale’s eyes dilated and his cheeks reddened, he began gently stroking the swollen nub with the flat of his tongue, which caused Aziraphale’s breath to hitch and to twist his hands in the sheets.

“Oh..” Crowley heard Aziraphale breath out and took it as the sign to slowly start suckling his clit. He continued to watch his angel’s face and thought it was cute how he bit his lip to muffle his moaning. 

Sucking harder, Crowley slowly spread Aziraphale’s labia with one hand and used the other to circle his vaginal opening, applying slightly more pressure when Aziraphale started sliding his feet back and forth on the bed. 

“Huh..mm...C-Crow...Gah!” Aziraphale managed to get out around the fist he shoved against his mouth, his other hand flat against his temple with fingers tangled in his short locks. 

Finally Crowley could feel the slight quivering of an oncoming orgasm and dipped his finger inside. When he crooked it to drag against the rough patch of tissue inside, he saw Aziraphale’s eyes cross and he bucked until his walls stopped clenching. Slowly Crowley removed his finger and pulled his mouth and hands away, tongue darting out to clean off his chin and grinned. 

Aziraphale stopped breathing heavily and sighed as he wiggled into the pillows behind him, and Crowley started to gently lick along his folds. He moaned at the flavor and locked eyes with Aziraphale before kissing up his body and pecking him on the lips.

“Need a moment, or can you keep going angel?” Crowley asked as he nuzzled Aziraphale’s neck, fingers tapping along his angel’s hip that was pressed against his right side.

“I’m quite alright dear.” Aziraphale smiled, but scrunched his forehead in thought and frowned. Crowley was about to ask what was wrong when lips pressed against his and Aziraphale nibbled his bottom lip. He gasped and opened his mouth only to have his tongue caressed until he was breathless as Aziraphale pulled away.

“Wha-“ Crowley began confused when Aziraphale interrupted him, blushing deeply.

“You didn’t um… you didn’t do that thing…” Aziraphale trailed off embarrassed and shifted his weight.

“What thing? What are…” His eyes went wide and he felt his dick twitch. Oh! Aziraphale thought he was done eating him out already.

“Angel, I'm not done yet! You think I was only going to have you come undone with my mouth once? Oh no!” Crowley chuckled darkly. “I’m not anywhere close to wanting to keep my mouth off of you!” Crowley smirked and dragged his tongue across his bottom lip before wiggling the individual sides of the forked end enticingly.

Aziraphale audibly gulped, letting out a little gasp when Crowley nipped his collarbone and kissed back down to his thighs. He gave Aziraphale’s sensitive nub a quick open mouthed kiss, then focused his attention to the rest of Aziraphale’s still glistening cunt. His tongue snaked out and delved between his angel’s slit, quickly dragging up and down before pulling out.

Crowley could hear Azirapahle’s breathing pick up and he grinned before repeating his ministrations twice more. On the third downwards swipe, Aziraphale whimpered and he slowly dragged his tongue up and down once more. 

As Aziraphale squirmed at the change of pace, the two halves of the forked end raised up and down opposite each other in the middle of Crowley dragging his tongue upwards through his folds. At the new sensation, Aziraphale’s eyes widened and he moaned before he could clamp a hand over his mouth. 

Crowley grinned and mentally praised himself, his angel was finally getting vocal which meant he was relaxing and enjoying this enough to start letting go. With a hum, Crowley made sure to keep his eyes locked on Aziraphale’s face as his tongue made it back to his entrance. 

Aziraphale gasped as Crowley dipped his tongue inside and the forked end spread apart, moving as if he was scissoring him open with his fingers. Crowley pressed on further and the two halves slowly pressed back together until it was as if he had a deep crevice in the center of his tongue.

Making a scooping motion, Crowley prompted Aziraphale's channel to begin producing more moisture. He had to hold his angels thighs down so they wouldn’t wrap around him as his walls pulsed and tried to clamp down around his tongue. Finally he pulled his tongue out and sucked at his angel’s entrance until Aziraphale yanked at his hair, becoming a screaming, crying mess.

"Crowleeeeeeey!" Aziraphale screeched as Crowley slowly slid two fingers back in, palm facing up, and curled his fingertips towards Aziraphale's navel. Feeling the walnut-sized patch of spongy tissue that was his angels G-spot, he stroked it before pushing his fingers further up inside another two or so inches. Slowly they moved inch by inch in a slight windshield wiper motion until he felt the softer, spongier area of sensitive tissue that was Aziraphale’s A-spot.

When he applied pressure, Aziraphale mewled and kicked out as he began to drip with the copious amounts of slickness his body began to produce. Aziraphale let go of Crowley’s hair and clawed at the sheets around him as the small side-to-side glide of Crowley's fingers turned into long swiping motions.

"Oh my G...Crowley! Oh my....I'm gunna-gunna....Crowley! Oh, Oh, Oh, OH OH!" Aziraphale’s toes curled and he sobbed as another orgasm ripped through him, and Crowley felt him rock against his fingers as he slowly worked him through it. Then as Aziraphale relaxed he added a third finger and applied pressure to the spot again, repeating until he'd worked Aziraphale through two more and all his angel could do was moan and rock against his fingers. Finally Crowley slowly pulled his fingers out, and kissed Aziraphale’s pubic bone, then nibbled at the plumped up flesh of his labia. 

“Angel, you are possssitively sssssoaking!” Crowley moaned as he dragged his fingers through Aziraphale’s slick juices, using them to circle his swollen clit. This drew more low moans from his angel. Slowly he dragged his fingers back down, mouth going dry at the sight of Aziraphale’s entrance winking invitingly. As his fingers dipped barely inside he could feel the desperate clenching of his walls and equally desperate moans tore from Aziraphale.

“Yessss, I love hearing you angel! I love when you finally make noissssse and give in to your pleassssure!” Crowley hissed out, feeling wrecked already and let the edges of his forked tongue drag feather light over the sensitive plump tissue of his Aziraphale’s U-spot. He switched to using his fingers again and preened at the sharp cry and noises it elicited from his angel. 

“O-oh Crowley, p-p-p-please!” Aziraphale managed to gasp out at the end of his last litany of moans. As Crowley continued to drag two fingers up and down his angel’s U-spot in sync, the flick to his angel’s clit with his other hand caused another high pitched gasp.

“Mmmmm....Oh!...mmmmmm, C-Crowley...” Aziraphale panted out, a delectable dark raspberry blush spreading across his chest finally.

“Darling! Please I-I n-nee-eed you! Anything, just please anything inside already!” He sobbed out, twisting the sheets in his hands and he tried to writhe, but Crowley’s forearm on his hip kept him firmly in place.

Crowley leaned forward to quiet his begging with a kiss, while his fingers dipped back inside to be coated in more slickness. When Aziraphale kissed back, he slowly ran his slick fingers up to either side of his clit and lightly squeezed them together in a pulsing rhythm. 

Swallowing his angel’s moan as he deepened the kiss, he felt Aziraphale try to buck his hips until with a silent cry, they stilled. Aziraphale arched up against him and finally he pulled them away. With one more firm press of his lips to Aziraphale’s, Crowley rocked back onto his heels to watch him take gasping breaths.

“You ok there Angel?” Crowley grinned and waited to hear him beg again, he was only just getting started and going by the whimper he heard, Aziraphale knew it as well. Finally Aziraphale caught his breath and used his elbows to prop himself up enough to look at him and pout.

“Crowley, pleeeaaase, please, please dear! I’m so empty, won't you make me feel full again? I’ll do anything, anything at all, but please I beg of you, you foul fiend.” He whined before groaning and collapsed back onto his back, widening his legs ever so slightly in an attempt to look inviting.

“Ngk!” Crowley’s face burned at the scene in front of him; Aziraphale spread out, blonde hair so light it was practically white. His hair was fluffy and messy while his nipples were hard little peaks, and his skin was flushed a delectable shade. 

It was as if Aziraphale was like his own personal Angel cake, with raspberry glazing and whip cream that he just couldn’t get enough of. Especially when he begged and writhed like that, it was a wonder how he could keep his mouth off him for more than a moment.

Moaning as he took in how his love looked, Crowley couldn’t help claiming Aziraphale’s lips again. He deepened the kiss almost instantly and took his cock in hand to slowly run the head repeatedly from Aziraphale’s entrance up to his clitoris and back again. Aziraphale whimpered and began to moan deeply, the muffled noises sounded vaguely like the word scrumptious was used at one point.

Crowley paused his ministrations for a moment to grab a small pillow, and positioned it under Aziraphale’s hips so they were elevated slightly. When they were supported at the angle he wanted, Crowley paused to look Aziraphale in the eyes.

“Are you ready angel?” Crowley breathed as they both stared at each other, eyes filled with love. At Aziraphale’s nod, Crowley gently slide inside, shifting his body up several inches, and positioning himself so his pelvis was directly on top of Aziraphale’s. They both sighed happily now that they were perfectly aligned and face-to-face, their foreheads rested against each other. 

“S’good angel?” He breathed and Aziraphale just bit his lip and nodded before gasping as Crowley slowly thrusted a few times. The angle provided Aziraphale with friction against his vulva and clitoris with every stroke. They both moaned in unison, then Crowley kissed him chastly on the lips before peppering more anywhere he could on Aziraphale’s face. 

“Oh, angel you feel amazing! So tight and good for me!” Crowley praised as he kissed his angel, getting lost in his tight heat.

“C-Crowley, s-so good dear! Just so good, keep moving my love! My darling! Oh dear-heart, it’s so wonderful! Please don’t stop, never stop!” Aziraphale moaned and babbled sweet nothings as Crowley stayed pressed against him, grinding and gyrating his pelvis in small circles against his vulva. Tears fell from Aziraphale’s eyes as Crowley pressed against his clit continuously, never once pulling out which made Aziraphale feel stuffed the whole time.

As his walls started to clamp down on Crowley’s shaft he started to sob and pulled him closer with his legs, unable to do anything but wait for his orgasm to wash over so Crowley would either pull out or start thrusting to chase his own.

Finally Aziraphale let out a breathy keen that sent a tingling, shivery sensation that had Crowley’s hair-standing-on-end. While Azirapahle’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, and had his back arching up against Crowley once again. 

Crowley felt the sensations spread from his scalp, down the back of his neck, across his shoulders, and down his spine causing his toes to curl and tangle in the sheets.

When he moved forwards to follow his orgasm, he angled his hips to hit that perfect spot inside Aziraphale again, until they both came undone together. Crowley shuddered and felt absolutely euphoric as Aziraphale let out a breathless wail that was an even higher pitch that sent waves of skin tingling chills moving up his back in rapid succession. 

He was only vaguely aware of legs tightening around his hips and Aziraphale’s arms moving from his back to looping up under his arms and burying themselves in his hair.

As Aziraphale’s grip tightened, Crowley rolled his hips forward in rhythm with the waves, his pubic bone ground against Aziraphale’s clit. Crowley gasped as his hair was tugged roughly and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as Aziraphale orgasmed once again. The feeling of his Angel’s walls clamping down around his cock tipped him over the edge and he whited out.

When Crowley came to they were both panting, only now he was on his back and Aziraphale was slumped over him sporting an even darker raspberry colored blush. Aziraphale’s eyes were shut and both hands rested on Crowley’s shoulders, still impaled on said demons cock.

“L-let me ride you dear.” Aziraphale panted out, not opening his eyes but gave a little wiggle of his hips. Crowley could only swallow audibly, still recovering from his orgasm.

“Oh please dear, let me ride you.” Aziraphale whined now that his breathing was back under control and nuzzled the side of Crowley’s neck. He tried to gently rock against him, but Crowley gripped Aziraphale’s hips which caused a long unhappy whine to come out. 

Whimpering, Aziraphale kissed and sucked his way up Crowley’s neck, then along his jawline and up to an ear that he nibbled for a moment. When Crowley moaned, Azirapahle began sucking on his earlobe, whispering what he wanted to do with filthily sweet words that didn’t censure anything.

“Ngk!” Crowley choked out as his face darkened three shades. Where the Heaven did Aziraphale learn to speak like that?!

“Crowley, pleeeaaaassseee!” Aziraphale whined sitting up straight and pouting down at him, with a chuckle Crowley finally bucked his hips and loosened his grip.

“Alright, alright angel. You can ride me if you want.” Aziraphale’s eyes lit up and he began to gently rock, both of them moaning as friction was built up again. As Aziraphale picked up the pace, he ground down on him and lifted his hands to his chest. Cupping his pecks he threw his head back and gasped as he massaged them, tweaking his hardened nipples which caused his hips to stutter.

“Guh, Crowley!” Aziraphale whimpered, hips stuttering again as he ground his clit roughly against Crowley’s pelvis. 

“F-fuck, angel, Aziraphale.” Crowley moaned, his hands gripped Aziraphale’s hips tighter as he matched Aziraphale’s rhythm. He could feel that Aziraphale was close to cumming again, and tried to hold his own oncoming orgasm until then.

“Crowley, darling, please I-I’m so c-close.” Aziraphale whined and ground down harder, whimpering as Crowley slid a hand away from his hip, and began rubbing circles with his thumb against the swollen pearl.

“Yessss, angel, it’s ok, cum for me love.” Crowley hissed out through his own moaning and felt Aziraphale clamp down on him, a moment later, mewling. Shortly after, he was also following his love over the edge, eyes rolling into the back of his head again as Aziraphale’s mewls turned into another spine tingling breathy keen.

Finally Aziraphale fell onto Crowley’s chest, panting as he came down from his umpteenth orgasm. Crowley was breathing deeply as well, and wrapped his arms around his angel.

  
“S’ok, angel?” Crowley said, still breathing hard, as he gently brushed back Aziraphale’s hair.

“Y-yes, just need to catch my breath, dear. That was absolutely wonderful.” He smiled, and placed a kiss to the center of Crowley’s chest. This right here was another thing Crowley loved about his angel. Aziraphale was always so open and loving afterwards, vulnerable and willing to allow him to show his affections even more than normal. 

Sure, Aziraphale happily accepted them normally, but now, in post coital bliss? Aziraphale didn’t shyly accept them, or fret that he was asking for too much, he voiced his opinions and let him love him. Know exactly what it was he needed and wanted, and Crowley was all too happy to oblige. 


End file.
